ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Heatwave 2018
Card Ladder Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Lucas North DXW Global Women's Championship Sunset Shimmer © vs. Rarity Triple Threat Match for the DXW United States Championship Noctis Lucis Caelum © vs. Stipe Miocic vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Dream Match Risty Jackson vs. Miya Asama DXW Global Television Championship Guys vs. Kinzer Wheeler DXW Global Tag Team Championship Samurai Society (Renji Abarai & Koga) © vs. The LDRS 2000 (Will Osprey & Zack Sabre Jr.) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) © vs. The Illuminati (Amy & Samey) w/The Dark Queen Nyotengu vs. KinMilan Preshow Hardcore Invitational Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Bolo © vs. ??? Heatwave2K18Preshow.jpg Heatwave2K18NyotenguvKinMilan.jpg Heatwave2K18DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K18DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K18RistyvMiya.jpg Heatwave2K18DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg Heatwave2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. Adrian Neville answers to the Hardcore Invitational. After the weapon shots, Neville goes for Red Arrow off the ladder through the table, but Kiawe rushes to the 6-sided ring and leaps to the other side of the ladder and he and Neville exchanging fists at each other as Bolo gets off of the table and sets the table on fire and Kiawe hits Neville off the ladder with a king-sized superplex through the flaming table as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!" and Bolo hits Neville with a diving elbow drop with a trashcan lid to make a pinfall victory. *1. After the match, Chase Young & Jack Spicer rushes to the ring and jumps Ospreay & Sabre Jr. from behind then assaulting them. Renji hits Ospreay with Decapitation then hits Sabre with Samurai Cutter, Koga hits Sabre with Full Moon Kick then hits Ospreay with Wolf Bomb, then Chase Young hits Ospreay with Heylin Kick then hits Sabre with Xiaolin Overdrive, and Spicer hits Sabre with Spice Club then hits Ospreay with Jackknife Powerbomb. Renji & Koga grab The LDRS 2000's Global Tag Team Championship belts then they walk out of the ring with Jack Spicer & Chase Young as the crowd boos at The Samurai Society. *2. After the match, Risty wants to shake Miya's hand until Risky Boots & Ashley Spinelli rushes from the crowd to the ring and jumps Risty & Miya from behind then started assaulting them. Risky Boots hits Risty Jackson with Pirate's Plunge and Spinelli knocks Miya out with Madame Fist. Risty Boots & Spinelli walks out as the crowd boos at them. *3. Before the match, Guys was waiting for Kinzer until cameras saw Kinzer laid out in a bloody mess as he's injured. The officials and trainers are attending him as Guys was shocked after what just happened until Luke Valentine came out and announced that he had been told by Dario Cueto that your Global Television Championship defense against Kinzer's replacement and told Guys that he's right behind him. The crowd boos louder as Joe Higashi hops out from the crowd to the ring and jumps Guys from behind with a Discuss Forearm. Luke Valentine than announces "Ladies and gentlemen, replacing Kinzer Wheeler, Guys' new challenger and the newest member of The Illuminati, Joe Higashi. (crowd boos) Now, ring the bell!" After the match, Higashi grabs the chair from under the ring and he's going to guillotine Guys' injured shoulder until Hibiki Lates rushes to the ring to save Guys and Higashi bails out. Hibiki was frustrated while the trainers attending an injured Guys, who were crying in pain and Higashi walks out to the back with his belt and shouting "BELIEVE IN JOE!" as the crowd boos at him again. *4. Lovely Angels go for The Dirty Pair on Amy but The Dark Queen goes on the ring apron to distract Kei & Yuri. As the referee Summer Rae was distracted by giving The Dark Queen a warning, two masked women rush to the ringside and one of them blinds Kei & Yuri with a baby powder, then Samey saves Amy, then Amy & Samey hits Kei then Yuri with Sweet 'n' Sour as they making a pinfall victory. After the match, The Dark Queen and the two masked women applauding Amy & Samey until the masked women reveal themselves as Nina Williams & Anna Williams as the crowd shocks. The Williams Sisters are joining The Illuminati! *5. Nakamura hits Stipe Miocic with Kinsasha but Noctis hits Nakamura from behind with Armiger. As Noctis goes for a pin until Erik Killmonger rushes to the ring and assaulting Noctis out of the ring then spears him through the barricade. In the ring, Stipe Miocic locks Nakamura up with the Rear-Naked Choke to make him tap out. After the match, Killmonger congratulates Stipe Miocic then they walk out as the crowd boos at them. *7. Sunset Shimmer hits Rarity with Burning Hammer then locks her up with Demon Chains until The Dark Queen arrives at the ringside as the referee Ryoko Sakamoto gives her a warning. On the other side of the ring, a female fan hops out of the barricade to the ring and hits Sunset Shimmer with a superkick then helps Rarity to hit Sunset Shimmer with Diamond Gem Cutter as the female fan hops out of the ring while Rarity makes a shocking pinfall victory. After the match, the female fan comes back to the ring to beat up on Sunset Shimmer then joins in with Rarity & The Dark Queen. Then The Dark Queen grabs the mic "Too bad, Sunset Shitter because you are a loser and a slut. (crowd boos) SILENCE! (crowd boos louder) As you don't know who cost you your Global Women's Championship to Rarity, I welcome her to the new member of The Illuminati...". The female fan takes off her DXW t-shirt and her skirt to reveal a red leather leotard with red gloves and red boots and she takes off her fan mask as the crowd shocks in fear after she reveals herself as..."The Dark Queen:...SEDUSA!" The Dark Queen celebrates with Rarity & Sedusa to the stage with a chorus of boos. *8. The ending of the match was Lucas climbs the ladder and retrieves the DXW Global Championship until The Sinful Neglect rushes to the ring and timbers Lucas off the ladder through the Spanish announce table as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!". The Sinful Neglect helps DJC up to climb up the ladder and retrieves the DXW Global Championship belt as the crowd boos loudly. After the match, while the EMTs stretch Lucas North out of the arena, Dylan and The Sinful Neglect shaking each other's hands and the members of The Illuminati arrive and celebrate. But the lights went out and an eerie voice on the Titantron says "DJC...Illuminati..." then smoke clears to reveal Buzz as the crowd cheers. Buzz on the titantron said "I've had enough of your Illuminati bullcrap on DXW. I'm not gonna congratulate you, Dylan, for retaining your title with the help of your recruits. And speaking of which, let's recap of what you jackasses did: Ashley Spinelli teams up with Risky Boots pummeling Miya Asama & Risty Jackson, Luke Valentine announced Joe Higashi screwed Guys out of his Global Television Championship after he replaced an injured Kinzer Wheeler, The Williams Sisters screwed Lovely Angels out of their Global Women's Tag Team Championships to Amy & Samey, Erik Killmonger screwed Noctis Lucis Caelum out of United States Championship to Stipe Miocic after he pinned Shinsuke Nakamura, The Dark Queen, and Sedusa screwed Sunset Shimmer out of Global Women's Championship to Rarity, and damn it...The Sinful Neglect screwed Lucas North out of the opportunity of the DXW Global Championship to YOU! (crowd boos) You know what? This means war. A war between Illuminati and Kyuss. On August 12 on SummerBash in Sin City..." The camera zooms out to reveal a 6-sided Hell in a Cell as the crowd cheers louder. "I challenge you for your DXW Global Championship inside the 6-Sides of Hell Match! I will burn you and the rest of Illuminati down to Hell." Buzz gives his Kyuss look then signs out. The crowd and chanting "YES! YES! YES!" as The Illuminati are shocked and DJC is chuckling evilly to close the show. Miscellaneous *The reason why Risky Boots & Ashley Spinelli attack Risty Jackson & Miya Asama because it was part of an Illuminati job. Risky then say that Spinelli is now part of The Illuminati. Spinelli then told that if "Anyone comes across towards either me or Illuminati, I'll knock one of their asses down with my trusty Madame Fist. So don't fuck with us. Fuck Kyuss, fuck Ravens, fuck other factions than us, fuck DXW, and fuck you!" Ashley then punches the cameraman down then walks out with Risky Boots. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018